


How The Cowboy Rescued The Grape

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bears, Bugs & Insects, F/M, Ice, Ocean, Pinky - Freeform, escalator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A cactus runs around a lake and finds a closet and walks into it. And then...
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	How The Cowboy Rescued The Grape

**Author's Note:**

> By: @heyitzurboialex on tiktok

I woke up tomorrow afternoon and saw a ladybug flying in the ocean, and then Sam Winchested used an escalator to get into a tree and saw a bear eating grilled cheese with his thumbs. And then, Sam slipped on a cement block, and fell onto his paw and died.


End file.
